A Continuance of Misconception
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO Mike's "Killer" Job! A new guy named Jeremy has taken up a job at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He thinks it is going to be easy, but he didn't know what he was up against! He is also a bit too curious and is seeking answers. Will he find them? Please leave a good or bad review! I want your opinion! Final Chapter posted! Story 3 complete! Story 4 in progress!
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue

**A/N**

**This is the second story in my series. It is based on FNaF2. I hope you enjoy. I will try to make a longer prologue so I can have a shorter ending took so long.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Jeremy Fitzgerald was in dire need of money. He looked in the newspaper for job listings. He was very desperate. He found one at an iconic pizzeria called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. $120.50 for the week. He didn't delay in calling them.

"_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._"

"I saw your ad in the newspaper for a job as a night watchman. I was wondering if I could apply."

"_Oh okay. You will have to agree to stay five nights at this job. If you do, you have the job."_

Jeremy was a bit puzzled by this. He didn't care. He was struggling to make ends meet.

"I'll do it."

"_Great! We are in dire need of a guard. You start tonight at 11:00._"

"Sounds good. Thanks!"

"_You're welcome. Thanks for calling!" *click*_

"How hard could this be? All I have to do is watch over some animatronics for five nights. This is easy money." Jeremy sounded confident. He thought it was going to be easy. Little did he know, it was going to be a long and eventful night.

**The Restaurant**

It was only 9:00 p.m. The animatronics were all waiting for the people to leave. Toy Freddy was the first to speak.

"I overheard a phone conversation. We are getting a security guard!"

"Don't they ever learn?" Toy Bonnie asked. "I thought the last security guard's fate would just make them quit hiring. Humans are so stupid."

"I agree. This security guard will be no different. I hope he is ready for tonight. We are going to make this interesting." Toy Chica stated.

"Well we will go easy on him to make him think this job is easy. Later on, we will hit him with everything we got." Toy Freddy said.

"_Can I join in on this? I want to have some fun. There is nothing to do around here." _Toy Foxy was the one that speak.

"Sure, but you have to hold back until tomorrow night. What's wrong with your voice? I thought we fixed your voice box."

"_Those shorter humans can't keep their hands to themselves. I am a mess. Why the hell do I have to be in that awful kid's cove? Why not put the old Foxy there." _Toy Foxy, or "Mangle", was pissed. He didn't like being where he was. He was a mess of parts. That is why the employees came up with the name "Mangle".

"The old Foxy is dismantled and deactivated. Wouldn't be too much of a point in putting him there." Toy Freddy stated.

"_That is exactly my point! He is dismantled! Stick his ass in there!"_

"Get in positions!" Chica said a little too loud. "It is almost time for the night guard!"

Not too much later, Jeremy pulled up. He knew something was probably going to happen tonight. Even if he survived, it was only Night 1

**A/N**

**Just so y'all know, I am trying to keep this as close to the game as possible. I throw in some twists, but not anything like animatronics falling in love. I am glad to be writing the second story so soon! I just started yesterday and I am already pushing Chapter 1! I hope y'all enjoy! Night 1 is only going to be Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freddy just like the game. **

**Please leave a review. You don't even have to favorite. I want your opinions on how I can improve. Tell me if it gets too boring, and I will update it. I am trying not to mirror my first story. This is going to be difficult because of all the characters! I hope I am not copying anyone's story. I am trying to use my words. Expect Chapter 2: Night 1 tonight sometime.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Night of Regrets

**A/N**

**God chapter 2. I love writing this story. I hope y'all love it too. I don't do this for me, I do it for you! You all are my inspiration. I thank you for the reviews and views.**

**Thank you "Koili The Artist" for the inspiration! Check him out! He has some good stories!**

**Jakenosleeves is a friend of mine. He is new on here. Please check him out. Don't be too hard on him. He is new to writing.**

**Please check out Ootmido and Zerothekitsune! **

**Chapter Two: The Night of Regrets**

Jeremy pulled into the parking lot. He locked the doors when he got out. He drove a 1970 Ford Mustang. It had a baby blue paint job. The paint was scratched a little on the driver side. He was mad when someone on a bike scraped it with the handle bars. He loved this car.

He also loved life. He was going to be fighting for it throughout the five nights. He didn't know it yet, but he was going to find out soon enough.

**The office**

Jeremy enterd the office. He was surprised at how big it was. He also noticed the two air vents off to the sides. He was curious as to why they had lights.

The phone rang. It was 12:00, so he was curious as to why it was ringing this late.

"Hello. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Jeremy speaking."

"_Hello? Hello Hello? Hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's pizza..."_

Mike was half asleep listening to the message. He was on the phone 3 hours. The dude on the phone mentioned something about a music box and keeping it wound up. Jeremy was curious as to what happens when it runns out, but he did as he was told.

He looked at the show stage. Toy Bonnie was gone.

"What the fuck? How are they able to move?" He then remembered the phone call and shuttered. He was relieved that he had the mask.

He saw a yellow triangle blinking in Cam 11. He went to it and wound the music box. Everyone was missing from the show stage. He flashed his light in the hall. He saw chica standing there.

"Hey night guard. You know that flaslight hurts my eyes, could you turn it off?"

"No. I want you to go back to your proper place"

"Too bad Jeremy. We are just getting started. Tomorrow you will see more of me and the days to come. See you tomorrow night. By the way, we reactivated the old animatronics. They will be joining us tomorrow. Hope you are ready for Freddy!" With that, she left. Jeremy didn't know what to think. He wasn't easily scared. He saw them as mere robots. This will change as the nights progress. 6:00 was here. He was glad to be able to go home and sleep.

"Why does she look like a hussy? She is in a place where children eat! Some people have no shame!"

Toy Chica didn't like the words he said. Jeremy didn't know he made things personal.

Jeremy had a nightmare that night. He wasn't in it. It was of the old location.

"Holy shit, I am almost out of power. Come on, come on!"

The power went out. It had just turned 5:00. Mike wasn't going to make it. Freddy appeared in the door way and started playing his song. The dream went dark.

"_Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise!_" A harsh, raspy voice said.

Jeremy woke up. He found that dream weird. It was only the beginning. What will happen next? He thought to himself.

**A/N**

**What will happen next? I don't know, but I will make this interesting!**

**Please leave a review! You don't have to favorite! I want to hear your opinion. I need to know places of improvement. You guys are freaking awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Old Animatronics

**A/N**

**Well here we are Chapter 3. I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far. Please read the first story. This chapter will probably contain spoilers!**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Old Animatronics**

Jeremy had heard of the cold case with Mike's death. He had heard of Mike working at the restaurant from a couple of employees he was eavesdropping on. He knew they probably had something to do with Mike's suicide.

"Mangle, you can activate tonight. You should hang around a few of the rooms to scare him" Freddy suggested. "The old characters reactivate tonight. They will not be too much trouble. Foxy will only appear at the end of the hallway."

"I am glad that we get a chance to play this game. I love messing with people's head." Toy Bonnie said. He was a bit too happy.

"I am going to take off my beak. It is removable and makes me look intimidating. I am going to climb into left vent when he least expects it. Remember, we cannot attack if he puts on the mask. Those are the rules."

Like Mike, Jeremy had fast reflexes and never froze up. He didn't think he would need his reflexes tonight. He was wrong.

The clock struck 12. The phone rang and he picked it up. Of course the message was automated.

"Uh Hello? Hello? See I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem, you're a natural. By now I'm sure you have noticed the older models sitting in the back room..."

This call wasn't as long, but it was still long. He learned of foxy and Mangle. He wondered if this "Mangle" was that hideous mess he saw in the cams. He saw that it was. Mangle resided in kid's cove. Mangle liked to be alone. Jeremy had to feel a bit sorry for him. This sorrow left when he found out Mangle was working with the others.

Foxy appeared in the hallway. This made Jeremy uneasy. Foxy looked really scary.

"Ahoy landlubber. I see ye figured out I am very intolerant to bright lights. Pity I won't be able to get ye. Ye best be payin' attention mate."

All of this was distracting him. The yellow light appeared at Cam 11 again. He was wondering what was in the that he was keeping in. He knew Freddy would know what it was, but Freddy worked for the Toys. Mike would have to find some way to reprogram him to tell him what happened and who the puppet was.

He almost forgot to check the vents. He saw this child-looking thing in left vent. Folks around there call him Balloon Boy. He put on the mask. When he heard thumping in the vents, he knew Balloon Boy was gone.

He was outnumbered 10 to 1. He had to formulate a plan to help him survive. It was 5:00. He planned to go home and brainstorm.

The clock struck 6. He waited a minute to make sure everyone went back to their places. He then proceeded to exit the restaurant.

**At home**

"I have an idea! I could just use noise to locate the others and only use the camera to wind the music box. This should give me more of a fighting chance. To conserve flashlight, I should just flash it instead of shining it. It may cause the Fox to get disoriented." Jeremy was pleased with himself. He actually thought about staying more that 5 nights. He is starting to get cocky. This, too, will fade.

He had a nightmare again. This time it was different. It happened to be the same one Mike had the same day of his death. Jeremy didn't know that.

"Hurry up! Golden is growing impatient." Freddy only growled. He didn't like being rushed.

Golden appeared in the room. He was more broken up than he was in Mike's dream.

"H-H-Have yo-you... Got him-m in there-re yet-t?"

"Hold on. Just one more push. There we go. Do the honors Golden!"

A large burst of energy filled the room. The costume Mike was shoved in sat up. He looked around and saw the animatronics.

"I-It's o-o-okay. You-you're one of us n-now! All your memories of you-your p-p-previous life h-ha-have been erased." Golden said.

The suit seemed to cry in pain. It is not too comfortable having wires and crossbeams running through you. With that Jeremy awoke. He was breathing really hard. He didn't know what he just witnessed. Well he did know, but he didn't want to.

He was planning on going in to work early. He wanted answers and he is probably going to get some. He grabbed his laptop and ran out the door. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N**

**Man I am tired. I hope I didn't ruin the chapter. I am going to post this and go to sleep. Good night. Hope you enjoy!**

**Please leave a review. Make it good or bad I prefer both. I want your opinion. I am doing this for you. You are all my inspiration. Tell me what I did wrong, and I will fix it.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Desperate Attempt

**A/N**

**Well here we are at chapter 4. I hope this story isn't bad so far. I am trying my best to keep it as close to the actual game without making it boring. Please leave a review with some opinions. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 4: A Desperate Attempt**

Jeremy walked into the pizzeria very early. He wanted answers, and he just might find them. He walked into Parts and Services and looked around. He spotted Freddy on the floor staring at the wall. He seemed to be either sleeping or in deep thought.

Jeremy opened the back of Freddy's head. He knew the old characters had some new technology. He located a microusb port. He plugged his USB cable in and fed it into his computer. He was scanning Freddy's memory.

About 5 minutes later he spotted something. It was a puppet-looking thing. It had no eyes, a white face, a red nose, and what blue streaks of what looked like tears coming from his eyes. He tried to look for some sort of clue as to what it was. Freddy was starting to notice, so he unhooked his computer and ran out the room.

"What was all that about?" He did a scan to see what happened. He found that his memory had been compromised. He just did a virus check and then shrugged it off. "Must have been a repair man checking to make sure I am running properly. Why on Earth they decided to care now." He stretched and walked over to Bonnie.

"Hi Freddy." Bonnie said, greeting his friend.

"Hi. Did your memory get compromised too?"

Bonnie started scanning. All was normal.

"No. Why?"

"No reason. Mine was and I just wanted to know."

"Oh... okay... Was there a virus?"

"No. I think they were just checking up on things and opened the wrong file."

"Oh well. You going out to torment the guard and possibly shove him into a suit tonight?"

"What night is this?"

"Night 3."

"Oh. I may go out tonight or hold off until tomorrow. I think he had to sign to stay five nights like the others. I haven't been monitoring his habits. I do know the rule with the mask and that Foxy isn't fooled by it. The flashlight is going to hurt my visual receptors."

"Yeah. I hate that bright light. Word around here is that he has a new strategy in place. He is going to use sound to catch us and use the camera to wind up the box."

"Smart. Almost as cunning as that Mike guy. God I do not like that puppet."

"What is that thing anyway?"

"Well the night after Mike's fifth night, It came out of a dark corner of the restaurant. What made it so strange is that it said 'It's me'. I stumbled and fell backwards. It then quoted me in saying 'Forever and ever...'"

All Bonnie could do was just stare at Freddy. He was speechless. By now they were figuring that the puppet was the spirit of Mike. They found out that they could keep it at bay with the music box. They didn't have to wind it during the day because the puppet has to follow the rules too.

It was almost time for Jeremy's shift to start. He didn't like this job already. He just wanted answers. He walked to the Prize Corner and peeked his head in.

"_You should leave. Your shift is going to start. Better keep my box wound up, or you will regret it."_ That raspy voice had Jeremy running down the hall to the office. He felt sick after that experience, but he remained strong because he had to survive. It sounded like the voice from his dream after first night. That made him feel more uneasy. What was going on here?

Night 3 was going to be long. It wasn't going to be too hard, but it was only Night 3

**A/N**

**Another great chapter. I decided to make a side chapter and then move on to Night 3. I love throwing in twists and turns. Will Jeremy live to see Night 5? Will he stay more than 5 Nights? Will I quit writing so frequently? More answers to come in the later chapters.**

**Please leave a review! I like and review good or bad! You don't have to favorite or anything, I just want your opinion to see how I can improve. Thanks! I am doing this for you all!**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N**

**Well I foud an app that will let me type these stories on my phone. I am so excited. I am not going to go too fast on this story because I am trying to spare some openings for FNaF 3. This chapter is only going to be this note. I am trying to come up with ideas to make chapter 5 interesting. I have been pushing chapters like crazy. I think I should slow it down a little. I wrote Mike's "Killer" Job in one day. I will probably work on chapter 5 tonight or tomorrow. If y'all like the pace, I will keep it up. I am doing this for you not for me. This won't be an official chapter in my story. I am just simply going to call it Author's note. I am mainly putting this to help my word count a little bit. **

**Please leave a review. I don't care if it is good or bad, I just want to know how I am doing. I like your opinions because they inspire me to keep writing this story. I want to know if it is good or if it sucks or whatever. I hope this note didn't disappoint y'all. I am just trying to give y'all a sort of plan of how I am going to be continuing this story. Like I said, chapter 5 will be out tonight! Thanks for the support and I will see you in the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble Brewing

**A/N **

**I can't stand it. I am too impatient lol. I am going to write this chapter. **

**I'd like to thank Zerothekitsune for your review. I'd also like to thank Phoenix-Magic for their support. You guys are great. I also thank Jakenosleeves, but I can just thank him in person. Your review was confusing. If you review, you can see your name in my next chapter. I for got to mention Koili The Artist for the review on my first story. All of you are awesome! **

**Now on with the story... **

**Chapter 5: Trouble Brewing**

It was 11:50. Jeremy was still viewing those pics from Freddy's memory banks. He was curious as to what that thing was and why it needed to be kept at bay. He was also wondering what it was and why it was trying to harm him.

The clock struck 12. Jeremy grew impatient because he wanted to keep searching more info. The phone then started to ring... again. He answered it.

_"Uh hello hello? See I told you you wouldn't have any problems. Did uh Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not, I was just curious... "_

Jeremy wondered why that dude was so interested in Foxy. Did he have something to do with all of this? How did he know what to do and how to do it? These questions bounced around in Jeremy's head.

Jeremy just went on with his plan. Foxy appears in the hall. Jeremy flashed his light.

"What do ye think yer doing laddy? Ye trying to blind this old pirate? That method can only last so long, mate. As ye go on, each night gets harder. I will eventually jump out at you from the darkness."

With those words, Foxy was gone. All Jeremy could could think is "what is going on around here?" Bonnie appeared in the hallway.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened to your face?"

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU THINK I AIN'T ALREADY SENSITIVE ABOUT IT AS IT IS?!"

"Sorry man. I didn't know y'all had feelings. To me, your just a robot."

"I accept your apology. I am still going to try to kill you though, but it will be less personal. Better watch left vent!"

Bonnie left. Jeremy checked right vent just in time to see Toy Bonnie.

"Drat I thought I had you. Oh well, I will have you next time. See you next time around"

With that Bonnie was gone. Jeremy was confused. A robot with feelings was just unreal. He opened the camera and wound the music box. He noticed how close it was when he saw the puppet poking out. He dropped the camera and immediately put on his mask. Bonnie was in the room. Jeremy kind of figured he'd be there. The lights flickered a bit and then Bonnie disappeared. He flashed his light into the hallway. Foxy was there. He sighed to himself. Foxy was saying something, but Jeremy could tune things out very well.

It was 5:00. He had two bars of flashlight left indicated by the tablet. Balloon boy appeared in left vent. He put on the mask.

"Hi!" balloon boy said.

"Uh... Hi..." Jeremy was a bit confused. Why was this thing saying hi to him? Maybe it was playing innocent so Jeremy would let him in and kill him.

Toy Freddy was in the hallway next. It would be too late for him to attack in five minutes.

"Hey night guard. It looks like I am out of time. See you tomorrow. I hope you know that if we get our hands on you, nothing can save you. I will leave you with that in mind.

Freddy left. Jeremy did not like those words at all. He just sat and waited the last 2 minutes.

The clock struck 6. Jeremy ran out the restaurant. He was anxious to get home and study up on the puppet. He wanted to get some sleep, so he could go to the pizzeria early again. He wanted more info.

**At Jeremy 's house**

He immediately opened his laptop and got on Google. He searched the image from Freddy's memory. All it showed was that it was a character at the restaurant. No specific info on how it got there. Owners say it just appeared.

He did another search for the "gold" bear. He saw that it was an old character there. It was still in the restaurant somewhere. He wished he knew the purpose to why they kept it. Probably just for spare parts.

He shutdown his laptop and layer back on his bed. He thought he was hallucinating when he saw a figure in the corner of his room. He noticed it was not his imagination.

_"If it is answers you want, come to the Prize Corner at 10:00." _with that the puppet disappeared. Jeremy was a bit frightened by that, but it peaked his interest. He set his alarm for 9 and fell asleep.

In a way he was dreaming, but yet he was not. In his dream he saw a light, but there was nothing there. All of the sudden, the puppets face appeared in front of him and yelled. Jeremy snapped awake. He was sweating and panting very hard. The alarm went off 5 minutes later. He went and took a shower and then rushed out the house.

He unlocked the restaurant and walked in. He went immediately to the prize corner.

_"Come in. Take a seat there and listen to this long story. I am going to tell you what is going on. I am still forced to attack you when the music box runs out, but consider me a friend until then." _

He told him what happened. How he worked at Freddy's, how he survived five nights, and how he shot himself. He stated that all this was his plan to get revenge on Freddy. He hated Freddy's for tormenting him while he was alive those five nights. Every day during the day time, the puppet would go visit Freddy in the supply closet. This was his revenge. Freddy said forever and ever, so the puppet turned that around on him.

_"Stay strong and survive these five nights. Once you do, I will make the nightmares quit and you won't have to kill yourself like I did. Freddy is strong, but I am stronger. You will see after night 5 if you make it." _

It was 11:30 Jeremy just walked back to the office. He now knew everything he needed. He did have a bit of a fear of Freddy, but he just shrugged it off and got back to work. He was gaining skill, but this was only night 4. All hell was about to break lose in the restaurant, and he had a front row seat.

**A/N**

**It is kind of weird doing this on my phone. The backspacing is very slow. I am used to this going faster, but I ain't complaining. After all, I love that I am getting to write out this chapter to y'all. That is what makes me the happiest. your support is phenomenal! **

**Please leave a review, good or bad. I want your opinions on how I can do better on this story or if I am doing good. I am so glad that all the reviews have been good so far. It means a lot to me. See you in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 6: Fight for Survival

**A/N**

**Well here we are with Chapter 6. I am loving the views on this story and my first story. It is amazing! You are all awesome.**

**I would like to thank Phoenix-Magic for the phenomenal support! I would also like to recommend Zerothekitsune, Ootmido, Koili The Artist, and Ichornight. They are great authors with awesome stories!**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 6…**

**Chapter 6: Fight for Survival**

Jeremy was settled in his office chair ready for a long night. He didn't know what to expect. Right when the clock struck 12, the bunny moved. Not too much later the phone rang.

_"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!_

_Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted._

_Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare._

_Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"_

"Well this was kind of expected. These things were built to entertain the children. It doesn't surprise me much that they don't like adults." Jeremy was talking to himself. "Toy Chica may have been built to entertain adults considering she is dressed like a whore in a kid's restaurant." He just couldn't help but criticize Toy Chica. She was wearing short shorts and a bib, nothing else. He respected ladies that actually wore pants and a shirt or a dress. Her style was degrading, but it was bringing in business. He had noticed several times that she would take off her beak to look more intimidating. It was working pretty well…

He checked the vents and the hall. He also wound up the music box with every chance he got. He kind of felt sorry for the puppet, or Mike. He committed suicide because of a robot. Not just any robot, one possessed by a possible demon. Jeremy had to remain strong and survive these five nights. He wished that this all would just be over. He just wanted to resign and find another job elsewhere.

Foxy was in the hall, as expected. He was starting to become a nuisance. He thought back to the phone call. He tries to avoid eye contact anyway, but now they were advising him to. What was going on in this restaurant?

He checked left vent and saw Toy Chica. He put on his mask. She was annoyed by this, but rules are rules. She just crawled back out the vent.

The night progressed. Old Freddy was in the hallway. Those red eyes were very menacing. They just stared right into his soul.

"Hi night guard. A little nervous I see. Oh well, all of this will make sense sometime. I heard you spoke to the puppet. You really think he is stronger than me? Who do you think drove him to suicide? See you in your nightmares. Well I will see you if you don't get shoved into a suit first." Jeremy just listened to this and wound up the music box. He was almost paralyzed with fear. How did Freddy find out about their conversation? The answer was unknown. Maybe he was a demon…

Toy Freddy came in next. He had a very disturbing smile on his face.

"Hi Jeremy. I am the same as Freddy. We are made with the same hardware. Golden made sure we had the power to disrupt dreams. I will be joining Old Freddy in your nightmares. The puppet can try to stop us, but he is too weak. With all of us working together, you will never be safe. I hear the new toy animatronic suits have twice as many crossbeams. I'd pity you if you got shoved into one. Until then, it is 4:00. You're almost free for the night. I guess I will see you in your nightmares with Freddy."

That conversation took a while. Jeremy was busy doing other things and listening. He couldn't afford to get distracted.

The music box seemed to be running down faster than the previous nights. He was glad he thought of his plan to use the camera to wind the box and use noise to bust the others. It was going to be harder, on night 5. He knew this already. At least he was getting a chance to practice on this night.

He could hear balloon boy saying hello, but he wasn't in the vent. He must have been trying to keep Jeremy on edge. He just rolled his eyes and focused with what was going on around him.

6:00 came pretty fast. As he was walking out the door, he heard the puppet talking to him. The puppet couldn't help his raspy voice.

"_Well you managed to survive. Just one more night and you're free. Don't listen to Toy Freddy; I am stronger than he thinks. That guy that was moved to the day shift, as you heard on night 1, never had the nightmares because of me. There is something special about you, though, which attracts them into your mind. I promise that if you survive these 5 nights, I will help you to not have these nightmares anymore. You have to trust me. I might even have to get in a war with Golden Freddy. He resides in the old supply closet that no one goes into. There is no camera pointing to it, so he is easily missed. Don't explore in there. Golden does not abide by the rules. He may appear in your office tomorrow night. Just put on your mask and he will disappear, making you think he is a hallucination. You probably need to go now, so I will stop chattering. See you later tonight._" The puppet had finished his long dialogue and Jeremy walked out the door. The puppet knew somewhere in his mind Jeremy was going to get a bit too curious. He hoped that Jeremy did not find himself in the supply closet. He may not make it out in one piece…

The puppet had always wondered from the start of the restaurant why they still held on to Golden Freddy. Could he be controlling them and telling them to keep him? If that were the case, why is he in a supply closet and not in Parts and Services? The puppet was thinking about a lot of things. He was also thinking about how he would defeat Golden Freddy in order to stop the nightmares. That night was going to be a long night.

**At home**

Jeremy had a lot to think about after that night. The puppet was Mike, Golden gave Toy Freddy the ability to give him nightmares, and the possible war between Mike and Golden. He wanted so desperately to go and see what was going on in that secret supply closet. He may just get a little too curious. He was a bit sceptical due to the ominous location of the golden bear. He knew that no one would see him, which means no one would save him.

He set his alarm for 9 o'clock again. He was probably going to make a huge mistake. Will he survive to go on to night 5, or fail and be stuffed into a suit? If he does make it to night 5, will he survive? So many questions, only one answer. Curiosity killed the cat as they say…

He had the nightmares again. He was in the point of view of the suit. The suit was approaching a small office with two doors. There was no one in the office. Mike was inside the suit already, so there was no guard. The suit walked into the office and then turned back into Mike. All of the sudden, Mike was fighting for his life again. Freddy had gotten through right door. It was night 5. Freddy jumped up from beside the desk and screamed. Jeremy woke up almost having a heart attack. His alarm went off and he got ready to go. He was going to regret his decisions.

**A/N**

**Another great chapter! As you all can probably tell, I am enjoying this. Next chapter may not be night 5. I am trying to make this as long as possible. I already have a few ideas. I bet the suspense is killing y'all metaphorically. I am not going to be pushing these chapters too fast. I don't want to end this so soon. I am trying so hard not to be predictable with these chapters. So, will Jeremy survive to see night 5? Write in your votes in the review section!**

**Please leave a review! Your opinions help me to see places I can improve and they actually mean a lot to me. I do this for y'all, not for me. This story and the reviews mean a lot to me. I love it when this story prospers. Like I said at the top, a ****BIG ****thank you to Phoenix-Magic. He is another inspiration keeping this story moving!**

**The suspense on this story is killing me too lol! I don't want it to end so soon, which is why I am not making the next chapter night 5. I want Jeremy's suspense to get the better of him. He may or may not die. That is a surprise. I may be making this too predictable. I don't want to spoil anything. I am going to shut up now… I will see you in the next chapter!**

**One last thing, at the post of this chapter, I will have my goal of 5k words. It might even be 6k! Way more words than Mike's "Killer" Job! I am loving this story so far. First was good, but second is better sort of thing. I hope the third story becomes even better than this one. If you want, you can recommend another game for me to write about. I will try my best to play it and come up with a story! For now, I will stick with FNaF!**

**Just one more thing… I forgot to mention that my phone broke and that is why this story is going to be a tad bit later than usual. My aunt is back in town and she lets me use her computer. I think I can probably post chapter 7 tonight or tomorrow. Enough with my personal problems, that's all for this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting the Army

**A/N**

**Well that was a great chapter in my opinion. Now on to the next one… **

**Once again, thank you Phoenix-Magic for the good reviews. Thank you to all who support this story. Please leave a review good or bad. I have taken acceptance to both. If anyone has any questions concerning the story or chapters, please don't be afraid to PM me.**

**Now onward with the story…**

**Chapter 7: Meeting the "Army"**

Jeremy pulled into the restaurant parking lot. He quietly snuck into the restaurant so he wouldn't be caught by the puppet. He noticed that the daytime security guard and the manager had left. He started heading for the supply closet.

**The Supply Closet**

He opened the door and walked in. It was dark and the air was heavy with dust and the smell of rot. He almost threw up just opening the door. He fumbled around and found the pull string for the light.

"Hello Jeremy. I have been expecting you. Welcome to my chambers. This is where we take the night guards and stuff them. This is where I use my power to help them walk. You don't see them walking because they don't like to move around much. Why don't you take a look?"

Jeremy looked around. He saw the suits. The supply closet was bigger than expected. The suits did explain the smell of the rot. He couldn't stand it, he threw up.

"A bit weak I see. Can't stand the sight of these suits? They are mostly left over from the previous location. I now have my army. Your mind will never be safe. These things after just seeing them will give you nightmares. If this doesn't work, me, Freddy, and Toy Freddy will delve into your mind some more. There is no stopping us."

"Help…me…" One of the suits spoke to him. He was full of fear. He was getting dizzy. He almost fainted, but got out before he could. He made his way to the Prize Corner.

**Prize Corner**

"I went to the supply closet! There were a lot of suits there! One spoke to me! Holy shit!" Jeremy was in hysterics. The puppet looked at him shaking his head.

"_I told you not to go in there, didn't I?! You just witnessed the army. I may not be able to fight them off now! You are going to have to push past this. Let it strengthen your mind instead of weaken it. He is a master of deception. He probably made you think the suit was talking to you. Calm down and breathe. Your shift starts in an hour!"_

Jeremy began to calm down. You'd be in hysterics too if you saw 20 suits with people in them. Make that dead people. Golden Freddy had control of the situation. There was no stopping him. Jeremy had to find a way to turn the other animatronics on him in this hour or after the night. He might have to come back for Night 6.

**The Office**

Jeremy made his way to the chair and sat down. It was 11:30 and he had to do some last minute thinking in case he died tonight. He thought about rushing out of there, but then he'd let Mike down. Jeremy thought of how lucky Mike was to not be shoved into a suit. Of course to mask his identity, he became a puppet. Jeremy wondered where Mike got the idea. At the scene of the suicide, the news mentioned a mysterious object found, but they weren't allowed to speak of it. "Confidential Evidence" the police had said to them.

"This is all too weird. How the fuck did I get into this mess?! I thought I was getting a nice job at a kids' restaurant. Boy was I wrong. That was a giant misconception on my part." Jeremy didn't want to be pulled into the epicenter of all this. He just needed the money. He wanted to get paid and go home, but he had to see this through and find a way to make this job easier for the later night guards to come.

A noise filled the restaurant. It was the voice of Golden Freddy.

"Hey night guard! I am coming for you tonight. I hope you are fast. Also, even if you succeed, you have seen too much. We wouldn't want a police investigation, now would we? I may have to be rid of you when the clock strikes 6, if it strikes 6. No matter how loud you scream, no one will hear you. I can feel your fear from here. You better hope I am very lenient and let you walk through that door. Decisions, decisions, decisions ! I am all knowing and all seeing. I am Golden Freddy! You will never escape your fate, which may be suit or suicide. I will push you to the edge and watch you fall. Scared yet? I can tell you are. See you later…"

It was 11:50. He heard the puppet in the other room.

"_Remain strong. That oversized golden hunk of shit is all talk. Look at the day shift guard. He is doing fine. How might that be? It is because I am more powerful than anything in this restaurant and even this world. I am the puppet master!_"

It was 11:55 and Jeremy still had a whole night ahead of him. The animatronics were not going to hold back, and neither will he. He was determined to survive this night. He was ready for Golden Freddy!

** A/N**

**Wow I am pushing this chapter pretty quick. I just sat here and poured the words out of my mind and soul onto this page. I told y'all I was going to throw in a twist. Also, I told you this wasn't going to be night 5. Jeremy still has another 5 minutes before his shift. Will he make it to 6? Will he make it out of the restaurant? Will Jeremy see the same fate as Mike? Will I quit asking you questions you don't have the answer to? Probably not… I don't even have the answers yet. I will start brainstorming. I thought that I would post this chapter because I want to keep y'all happy. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want your opinions on this. I do it for you. Also, y'all tell me if this is getting boring. I want to keep it as interesting as possible. I mean, we wouldn't want to lose the suspense would we. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow because I don't want to get ahead of myself. You guys and this story mean a lot to me! Hope this aint too predictable. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Night of Terror

**A/N**

**WEll here we are on Chapter 8. I don't know how I'm going to do it yet, but I am going to try to make this the second to last chapter. I want to drag this out as long as possible. Don't know if I want Jeremy to die or not. **

**Thank you for the good review on the previous 2 chapters Phoenix-Magic! Means a lot to me!**

**Now onward with this chapter and beyond into hopefully the next..!**

**Chapter 8: A Night of Terror**

The clock struck 12. The phone rang and the music box started winding down. It was depleting pretty fast.

"_Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"_

Jeremy was already trying to get through one more night. He didn't need this guy to tell him. Everyone, including the old characters, had left their assumed positions. What was this Fredbear's Family Diner? How long had this been going on? All of this was making Jeremy sick. There must be a hundred suits because of that. Most of them were probably scrapped already. He had to keep focused.

It was only 1 o'clock. Time was passing slower than ever. Toy Freddy was already in the doorway.

"Well night guard, lasted this long have you? Will you survive tonight? We will see, but for now pay attention. If you do survive, you will want to leave this restaurant and never return. Well that is if you can get past Golden. See you in the morning, probably…"

"Why do y'all do this Freddy. Can't y'all see the error of your ways. I am beginning to think something happened to make y'all do this."

"Humans like you murdered 5 kids. We are doing this to keep anymore kids from getting killed. Only a monster would harm a child."

"Well what about the people who would never harm a child? You are killing them too! Also, those children grow up to be like us. Don't you see what your doing?"

"Enough night guard. Your reasoning has no effect on me. I know you are trying to trick me. There will be no reasoning. Enjoy life for now, but enjoy death even more later. We will eventually get you, even if it is not us physically. We will start a mental war and you will lose inevitably. We may have to kill the puppet...again… in the process." Toy Freddy laughed and left the hall. A lot went on during their conversation. Jeremy wasn't easily distracted. He talked, wound the box, and put on the mask all at once.

He opened up the monitor and wound the box. When he brought it down, he put on the mask. Toy Freddy was in the office. The lights flickered and he disappeared. It was a close one. He flashed the light at foxy and continued.

It was only 3 o'clock. Jeremy was annoyed with the time. He just wanted to finish this and leave.

"Fuck me this night is going slower than the others. There must be some force at work here." he said to himself.

He looked in left vent for some reason and saw an endoskeleton. He jumped at this. He speculated it was the endo of Golden Freddy. Strange that it was in the vent. He went back to winding the box. He brought down the monitor and saw Golden Freddy. Remembering what the puppet told him, he put on the mask. Golden disappeared in thin air. Kinda strange that he could do this.

Finally 5 o'clock. He was so close, yet so far. He still had to confront Golden and his army of suits. He just sighed and kept up his pace.

His thoughts wandered a bit while he remained focused. He remembered the suit saying "help...me…" He knew Golden was pushing these messages through his mind. This made him feel uncomfortable to have someone invade something as personal as his mind.

The clock struck 6 and he was done. Just to be safe, he waited for the day guard to relieve him.

"We are going to close down. It has been crazy here. Here is your check for $120.50. We know through the footage what is going on here. We also bugged you with a camera and saw the supply closet. You better get out while Golden is lenient! We will protect you!" That was the day guard. Jeremy was going to leave now, but  
>Golden had to be stopped. He was going to return.<p>

**At home**

He was going to prepare to take down Golden Freddy. He accepted the chance that he may die. He was taking a risk not for his benefit, but for the benefit of the company.

He set his alarm for 9:30. He was going to sleep and then head back to the restaurant.

That night he dreamed he was in the new location. It felt so real to him. He looked around and saw Golden.

"Greetings night guard. Welcome to your subconscious. The moments before you may seem real, which they are in a way, but they are not. I am now in control of your mind completely while you sleep. By tomorrow night I will have control of your everyday mind. You will obey me. I can never be stopped because in a way, I don't exist. I am a mere spirit."

"_That may be true, but I am the puppet master. I control you and your army of suits. You know damn well that it is true._"

"Well, well if it isn't the puppet. This ought to be interesting. Do you think you can just stop me? Go ahead and try."

The puppet moved forth and tried to grab Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy transported himself to the other end of the room.

"Too slow. To think, I thought you would be stronger. Oh well, I guess I will just have to do away with you."

Golden Freddy put his fist through the puppet's face. The puppet fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Well I guess it is up to you now Jeremy. Try to stop me if you can. See you in about 15 minutes or so."

Jeremy snapped awake and lied there panting. The alarm he set was going crazy. Golden Freddy just took over his thoughts! Was the puppet really dead or was that an allusion? Was this all an allusion? He had to find some more answers. He got up and got ready to leave to the restaurant. He was in for the toughest time of his life!

**A/N**

**Well here is the second to last chapter. Good news! I have already started Chapter 1 on Story 3. It will be posted after I post Chapter 9. No spoilers :)! Don't ask me how I did it, but I did it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thanks for all the support. I hope to get chapter 9 out today or tomorrow and chapter 1 of story 3 out tomorrow or the next day. Please remember to leave a good or bad review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Finding Light in the Dark

**A/N**

**Woohoo the final chapter! This is getting exciting. **

**Thank you AssassinPerson and Phoenix-Magic for your reviews. They are greatly appreciated. **

**Now without further ado, here is the final chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Finding the Light in the Dark**

Jeremy pulled into the pizzeria parking lot. The air was hot and breezy. The clouds were threatening a thunderstorm. Jeremy approached the doors and unlocked them.

He walked in only to be confronted by the twenty suits he saw in the closet.

"Hello Jeremy. The restaurant is closed down, so I thought I'd let the get out for a little exercise."

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, and Balloon Boy were at his side. They just stared at Jeremy with menacing smiles. Jeremy still had a look of confidence on his face.

"Y'all were built for good, yet you work for this demon. Why?"

"Your petty questions take no effect on us. We will still answer them. We work for him because he is the master of all and has power over our minds. Without him, we would be worthless hunks of metal in a costume." Toy Freddy replied.

"That is not true. Y'all were built with an AI to make you something more than that. You would not be worthless because you are worth something to those kids. The place is closed down and may never open. Those same kids will grow up to forget this place. Your actions have brought nothing but trouble." Jeremy was trying to stall them and trying to turn them against Golden at the same time. It was working a little.

"You think you can take my control over them away? Your words mean nothing. Even if you do get them on your side, I have twenty more suits under my control." Golden said. He was filled with hatred.

"Golden, I know you have gotten the shitty end of the stick in all of this. That is wh…"

"You know nothing. I liked being alone. It has been a benefit to me. As you can see, I have an army. You have nothing but words."

"Yes you have an army, but I have wit. I have proven to you that I am braver than I look by surviving these five nights. You know I am stronger and smarter than I appear. I can see your fear which is why you hide behind your army."

"Fear? I don't know the meaning of the word."

"Then face me 1 on 1."

"Fine you brought this on yourself."

"_What are you doing Jeremy? Don't you know how strong he is. You're making a mistake._" The puppet was alive. That dream was merely a dream.

"He only appears strong because of his power to control minds. He killed you in my dream." Jeremy again readied himself for an attack.

Golden sprinted forward. Jeremy held out his fist. Golden rammed into it. The bear doubled over.

"A *cough* lucky shot. Let's see you do it again." Golden tried again and failed. The other animatronics stared at him in suspense. The fist went into golden's throat that time.

"You...may...think you are… stronger...than me." Golden Freddy said. "I… still… have… my… army."

"Minus 9." Toy Freddy spoke up. "We have seen your weakness and switched sides. Come on fellas, let's kill these twenty suits."

"Thank you for seeing the error of your ways." Jeremy said. "I will take on Golden."

He uppercut Golden in the jaw. The bear fell to the floor. He got right back up. His face was damaged from the attack.

"_My...strength...is...greater...How...are...you...beating...me?" _Golden Freddy's words were almost unable to be understood. His voice box wa badly damaged. The others were taking down the suits still. There were only 6 left. They had taken down a lot of them.

"Strength without knowledge is like a car without tires. You have strength, but you do not have the knowledge to know what to do with it."

"_You… are… a… wise...one...kid...I'll...give...you...that. If… you… fix… my… voice box… I'll… fix… this… mess. I… was… so… stupid… for… starting… this… war… in… the… first… place."_

It took some doing, but he was able to fix the voice box. He wasn't a mechanic, but he found some basic instructions on his laptop.

"Thank you. I will stop the nightmares and clean this place up. I will, from there, go on to the closet and deactivate myself. I have caused enough trouble for a lifetime. Here Mike, let me fix that raspy voice."

He readjusted the voice box on the puppet. There was a loose wire. Kind of a surprise the puppet had animatronic parts.

"Oh thank god. I didn't like to hear myself talk. Thanks." The puppet said.

"So, now what, The place is closed down, we have 20 suits to dispose of, and it is 2:00." Jeremy stated.

"Well… we could bury the suits out back, clean this mess up, and tell the manager what happened. I think he will consider reopening because Golden Freddy is at bay." Chica said.

"I will clean up this mess. I wonder what the old animatronics are up to. Maybe they can help bury these suits."

"We're right here, laddy. We will gladly offer ye some assistance mate. We started this mess in the first place." Foxy said.

_**three hours later…**_

"Well that's all of them. Call the manager, tell him we are finished here." Toy bonnie reported.

"By god it is 5:00. I will get to calling him." Jeremy left the room. The phone conversation was a success. The manager considered reopening. All was going as planned. Jeremy had to feel a little bit bad for Golden. He couldn't help he was evil. They locked him in a closet for christ's sake. He went to the supply closet to talk to him.

"Hi Golden."

"What do you want? Here to disgrace me again?"

"I want to apologize. I know you were mad because humans locked you in here. You were in the dark alone spurring up thoughts of revenge. Not to mention the fact that they used you in a murder. You wanted nothing more than to get rid of them and protect the children."

"You have it half right. I don't care that they locked me away, I only care that they used me for murder. They are the inhumane ones, not me."

"Well not everyone is like them. You are getting another chance. They are repairing your endoskeleton and reopening. Don't let them down."

Jeremy left the room. Golden was happy to hear all of that! He wanted to get back out there. What could go wrong?

**The Next Day**

"Well there you go Golden, all fixed up." The repairman said.

"I look brand new. How did you do it?"

"Some tools and cleaning supplies. Very complicated. Your costume is machine washable."

"Now that you're repaired, you can be up there on the Show Stage. All of the old animatronics are fixed too. There will now be nine animatronics on the stage." Jeremy stated excitedly.

Golden looked over at the stage. He saw all the animatronics lined up. He wondered how they would do it.

"How are we going to do this? That is a small stage."

"We'll have to improvise. The manager put me in charge of all this and quit. I was only planning to do a five day security job and leave, but I saw potential in this place. The boss allowed me to keep it running."

"Well here we go…"

**That night…**

The show was a success. A lot of people came to see 9 animatronics perform. They were Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, T. Freddy, T. Bonnie, T. Chica, T. Foxy, and Golden. Golden did excellent for his first performance since Fredbear's.

"Good job guys! Glad to see things rolling smoothly. The boss has signed the promotion papers and I am manager. There will no longer be any night guard attacks. Y'all can walk durring the day, but not at night. It is how it has to be. We trust y'all during the day around the kids, but not at night. Is that okay?"

They were all active on this night for training purposes and information. They all nodded in unison.

"That's good. If behavior improves, you will have the night shift to roam. If it improves more, we will get rid of night guards."

They all went to the stage and shut themselves down. They all had to download a new set of rules from the company. The rules were guidelines they had to follow.

They had to:

-Treat adults with the same respect as the kids.

-Not shove people into suits

-Stay deactivated at night

-Maintain a safe distance from people

-Only use protection protocol in the case of an event, such as murder, kidnapping, and suspicious activity. Robbery falling under suspicious. Protocol being: Disarm the person and hold him until the police arrive. Under no circumstance were they to harm the person in any way.

-Watch every step to make sure they don't bump into someone or step on a child. They are heavy and tall, and can cause major harm.

-Do what the staff tells them to do. This does not include the ordinary jobs of the staff. They don't have to cook, clean, do paperwork, etc.

-Forget everything from the previous locations and the previous five nights. There needed to be no more situations.

The people had new rules also. There had to be guidelines for them…

They had to:

-Not touch or get near the animatronics

-Not throw food, drink, or other objects at the animatronics

-Not yell had the animatronics or use a negative tone

-Not run, shove, push, roughhouse, etc. in the restaurant for risk to safety. Violators would be asked to leave the premises

-Not tamper with the AIs of the animatronics

-Not allow anyone in at night after closing and make sure everyone else is out

-Not freak out or scream if an animatronic moves. This makes them nervous, which makes the malfunction. The animatronics are allowed to roam during the day

-Not allow their children to leave their sight. The building will go on lockdown and the animatronics will help search the place.

So many rules, but worth it to maintain order. The animatronics didn't mind at all. They were happy to be together and to have the restaurant open again. This was truly the best day the restaurant had seen in a long time.

**A/N**

**Well here you have it. I made a happy ending and I hope it wasn't too cheesy. I was trying to end the story here. I didn't think a chapter 10 would be necessary. You guys are awesome! Thanks for all of the support! I may need more time to see if my story 3 will work out. I don't think it will make much sense at all. I will figure it out. Until then, I will be waiting for FNaF 3 to come out, so I can take these stories further.**

**Please review! I want your opinions! They keep this story rolling and tell me how I'm doing! They are greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter 1 Story 3 now posted**


End file.
